Keeping Busy
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Calleigh is grief stricken by Eric's depature and the only person who seems to keep her mind off of him is...Horatio. Hope ya'll like it.


**Keeping Busy**

A couple of weeks had gone by since the final departure of CSI Eric Delko which had left a grief stricken Calleigh Duquense in its wake. Even though Calleigh is grieving, that does not seem to have an affect on her work but does not go unnoticed by her follow teammates. Each team member had tried their best to cheer up the usually chipper Calleigh but had no success in doing so. They had seemed to notice that only one person had managed to brighten the blonde Southern girl's face up and that person just happened to be Lieutenant Horatio Caine. One question that seems to be running through all their minds though is: how does Horatio do it?...

It's a little late, the day shift staff had all gone home and the night shift seemed to be all out in the field but only one day shift staff member had not gone home: Calleigh. She was sitting in her car, crying, once again. She always managed to keep a strong front around her teammates but once she was alone the waterfalls started up. The only person who seems to catch her crying over Eric was Horatio. Just then, a soft knock on the driver's side window had startled her. She looked and saw no other than Horatio, looking at her with his soft but worried eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes before she had exited the car, Horatio watching her closely as she did so. They just stood their neither one of them saying anything; the only things being heard was Calleigh's sniffling and the distant Miami traffic. Horatio, then, gently placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly, and then had brought her to him. He began to whisper soft and soothing words to her which seemed to calm her down slightly. Calleigh, then, pulled back and looked up at him with such sad eyes.

"I want it," she stated to him. He nodded, knowing what she was referring to. He took a quick scan of the garage before taking her hand and leading her behind a concrete pillar making the two of them invisible to the security cameras watchful eye. Once Horatio was certain they could not be seen he gently pushed Calleigh up against the pillar placing his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between himself and the pillar. Their eyes locked with one another as Horatio stepped closer to Calleigh making her place her hands on his waist; bunching his clothes within her fist and pulling him even closer to her. Their lips, now, collide with each others in a passionate and needy kiss. The kiss began to heat up once their tongues were added which had made Horatio remove his hands from their spot next Calleigh's head, then gently grabbed Calleigh's hands from his waist and pinned them over her head with one of his hands as he continued his assault on her lips. He stepped closer to her, his body now pushing hers further into the pillar as his free hand, which was resting on her hip, began to find its way under Calleigh's blouse causing her to gasp out in pleasure in Horatio's mouth. After a bit of torturing and taunting with his gentle caresses over her upper torso, Horatio had removed his hand and began his work on unbuttoning Calleigh's pants. When that task was finished, his assault on her lips had traveled down to her neck and the hand that had been pinning Calleigh's hands released its hold and had been relocated to resting on her hip; as she feverishly fumbled with Horatio's pants. Once that was completed they continued on…both glad that the security cameras did not have audio so that their moans and groans of pleasure could not be heard on the tapes but had echoed loudly throughout the empty parking garage.

The following day Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista took noticed in the fact that Calleigh was a lot more upbeat than she was the day before.

"Well, on my way out both Horatio and Calleigh were still here; maybe Horatio had talked to her," Ryan mentioned.

"He probably did more than 'talk' to her," stated Natalia, causing Ryan to look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Us girls tend to have some of a 'glow' after…you know," Natalia explained. Ryan's face lit up in recognition.

"Yeah and Calleigh _defiantly_ has that glow," Natalia stated.

"Would H and Calleigh really do that?" Ryan asked.

"They could have. Maybe that's why Calleigh is always in a better mood after having a 'chat' with Horatio."

"You could never tell with them. They never act differently."

"Come on, Ryan. We are talking about the two people who are actually good at keeping their emotion hidden from others." Ryan nodded his head in agreement. But, both knew that they did not have the evidence to prove their suspicions until then their assumptions were just gossip.

It was only a couple of days that had gone by and that amazing feeling that Calleigh had experienced after the night in the garage had faded back to grief. Everybody seemed to notice the sudden change in Calleigh especially Horatio. When the day was finished Horatio went in search for Calleigh and had ended up finding her waiting for the elevator. He stood next to her, both waiting quietly but an unspoken message was being told within the silence between them. Finally the elevator had arrived, both of them entering and standing close but not close enough, the only part of them touching slightly were their hands. Once they had arrived to the garage Horatio had walked Calleigh to her car, who seemed to have parked it out of sight of the security cameras. When they had gotten to her car the two of them turned to face one another and began to kiss suddenly. Horatio had pushed her gently up against the car; their hands began exploring over the other's body and their hips slowly started to move. They stopped momentarily to have Horatio open the driver's side door and climb in, Calleigh right after, having her straddle him due to her car not having a back seat. Once the door was closed they continued on by removing their jackets and unbuttoning a few buttons on their shirts. Their breathing began to get erratic especially when they both began to fumble with the buttons on their pants. Outside, in the garage, Natalia was walking to her own car totally oblivious to the slight rocking of her coworker's car which was only a few feet away from her. Back in the car, a breathless and slightly sweaty Calleigh and Horatio had not moved a muscle, both trying to get their breathing back under control. They had their heads resting against the others; neither of them had spoken a word.

"You know, I do not know how you do it," Calleigh stated breaking the silence within the car.

"What's that?" Horatio asked.

"How you always keep my mind off Eric by just sleeping with me. It's _defiantly_ keeping me busy." Both of them smiled.

"I'm not the only one who is helping; you, too, are 'keeping me busy'," Horatio stated. Calleigh smiled and gently kissed him, breaking it off a few moments later. Horatio, then, swiped a damp strand of hair back out of her face.

"We make quite a pair, I think," Calleigh stated. Horatio smiled slightly.

"Yes, we do," he agreed, as he leaned in forward and began to kiss her gently, at first, then more passionately. Their second round of 'keeping busy' technique started up again; there will be most defiantly more to come.

**THE END**


End file.
